


Heater's Broken

by LaLainaJ



Series: Make Some Noise [71]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Domestic!Klaroline, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Morning Sex, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-10 17:38:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6966706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaLainaJ/pseuds/LaLainaJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whisked away to Klaus' vacation selection - in the Arctic Circle - Caroline's not too enthused about the cold. Klaus attempts to convince her she's wrong with an early morning wake up call.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heater's Broken

**Heater's Broken**

**(Prompt #61 – Morning Sex. Title from "Snowed In/Cruisin'" by Joel Plaskett Emergency. SMUT).**

Caroline stirs when she hears the door open, burrows deeper into the bed to avoid the gust of cold air that blows into the cabin. She was firmly a beach girl but it had been Klaus' turn to pick their destination and he'd surprised her. Klaus usually picked cities, delighted in fancy restaurants and opulent hotels. Caroline had been dubious on the small plane from Helsinki, eyes glued to the snow covered ground. They were staying in a log cabin glass igloo combo – well-appointed and cozy but not what she thought of as Klaus' style.

They'd arrived late last night and Caroline had found out that Klaus had rented out the entire resort. She'd been tired from the long day of travel, had conked out before she'd really gotten to appreciate the Northern Lights. They were supposed to stay for two weeks so she wasn't too concerned. She'd woken up when Klaus had left the bed in the wee hours, blinking up at the glass dome above her to find the sky pitch black. He'd piled the covers on her, told her to go back to sleep. She'd assumed he was going to go get wolfy-y, run around in the surrounding forests, and had managed to drift off once more.

She rolls into Klaus when he slides under the blankets and then immediately recoils feeling how cold and damp he is. "Ew," she grumbles, squirming away. "What, did you polar bear swim or something?"

Klaus laughs softly, following her over onto her side of the bed, attempting to extricate her from the mass of bedding she'd wound herself in. "It's snowing, love."

"Gross," Caroline complains. "Go shower or something. Come back when you're warm."

"Or," Klaus says, managing to get a hand inside her blanket burrito, and under her clothes, cold fingers tracing the curve of her hip. "You could help me warm up and then we could shower together. Perhaps test out the sauna?"

She cracks her eyes open to look at him, considering the offer. Klaus didn't sleep much and sometimes his morning person-ness annoyed the crap out of her. She wouldn't have ever thought he'd be the type, had always assumed he'd lounge in a huge bed, smoking jacket on, compelled humans bringing him blood, peeled grapes and expresso while he lazed away.

It just seemed like the villain-y thing to do, in Caroline's mind.

 _That_ image had been quick to die. The first night they'd actually _slept_ together he'd woken her up as the sun had been rising over Paris. His head had been between her thighs, his tongue stroking wicked patterns over her clit. It had been pretty damn hard to be pissed about her interrupted sleep as she'd come hard, grinding up against his mouth. Twice.

But she'd still managed to complain after even if the fluffiest, butteriest, croissant in the world had almost distracted her.

Klaus was far from an idiot and had quickly cottoned on to the fact that Caroline was not a morning person. At all. But he apparently liked to live dangerously and had no qualms about testing her commitment to sleeping in. Usually with sex and Caroline still found it hard to be all that mad about it.

She totally blamed the endorphins.

She relaxes her hold on the blankets and Klaus takes advantage, wrapping an arm around her waist and tugging her swiftly underneath him. He leans down, nuzzles into her neck as he settles between her thighs. One of his hands tugs the tab of her hoodie down. "You are wearing far too much fabric, sweetheart."

Caroline huffs, "We are in the arctic circle, Klaus." But she shifts up, lets him peel the sweatshirt away and toss it aside. She flinches when his cool palms land on her waist, pushing up the layers of tank top and long sleeved t-shirt that she was wearing underneath until Caroline peels it off the rest of the way herself.

"You're a vampire," Klaus points out, slipping under the blankets. She can't see him but she inhales sharply when his lips land on her stomach, again when he nips at her navel.

"Just because the cold won't kill me doesn't mean I don't feel it. And it sucks."

She feels him laugh against her skin, watches the blankets shake slightly. She's about to tell him to shut up but she's distracted by his fingers latching onto her leggings, working them down her legs. They're quickly lost somewhere beneath the sheets, and Caroline bites her lip when Klaus hooks her legs over his shoulders, pushing them wide.

Not being able to see him is driving her nuts. Klaus takes full advantage and seems to be intent on teasing her with inconsistent touches, building her up in fits and starts. The brush of his thumb along her slit, a nip at her hipbone. A playful squeeze of her ass has her jolting, his tongue licking along the crease of her thigh leaves her squirming.

Finally he deepens the caresses, parting her folds. But he still doesn't give her what she wants, blowing gently against her wetness, only lightly brushing a fingertip over her entrance. She clenches down with a groan but Klaus retreats and Caroline reaches down and yanks up the blankets so she can glare at him. "Klaus. Come on," she pleads, her hips shifting restlessly.

It seems to be what he'd wanted because his head dips immediately, and his tongue finds her clit, circling and pressing as he slips two fingers inside of her smoothly. He still refuses to rush. Caroline lets herself sink back into the pillows, pulls the blankets up over her head so she can still watch him and free her hands. One twines into Klaus' hair and the other toys with a nipple. He works her up slowly, luxurious laps that have him moaning appreciatively at her taste. Her thighs twitch wildly under his grip every time his lips wrap around her clit but he always pulls back just before it's enough to make her come. Caroline's breathing quickens, her temperature rises. Soon she's sweating, their blanket cocoon warm and humid.

Klaus really hadn't been kidding about warming up.

He meets her eyes when he brings her to the edge again and Caroline thinks he's going to let her go over this time, her muscles tensing in anticipation. But Klaus surprises her, throwing off the blankets and pulling away all together.

She whimpers, in shock and protest, her skin reacting to the cold, breaking out in goosebumps. Her nipples tighten into aching points, and she barely has time to process before Klaus is licking one. His mouth is hot and she arches up into him, her legs climbing up his sides, arms banding around her back, pressing his body tightly against hers. Caroline's eyes widen, taking in the snow covered glass and clear sky above her. Klaus' cock rubs against her folds for a moment, a purposeful tease, before he finds her entrance, and eases inside of her. Caroline moans as he slides deep, clamping down around his length. She'd been so very close and Klaus knows it, his hand sneaking between their bodies as his teeth scrape against her nipple. He rubs her clit, perfect circles of his thumb, and her climax bursts through her, limbs locking him to her as she trembles.

And then he starts to move, pulling one leg up over his arms, widening her thighs and allowing his cock to brush against her clit at each entry.

She quickly forgets about being cold, his measured thrusts the only thing she can concentrate on.

Caroline runs her hand down Klaus' back, claws at his skin when he begins to speed up. He leans up to kiss her, licking into her mouth, sucking on her lower lip. She tries to keep up but finds that she can't, wrapping her free leg high over his hip, pulling him into her more roughly.

They know how to move together, have had years of practice in learning each other's likes and dislikes, turn ons and triggers. Klaus begins to talk, low voiced encouragements about how good she feels, how badly he needs her come around him. What he's going to do to her in the shower, ideas he has for the benches in the sauna.

Caroline's eyes squeeze shut as she comes, crying his name, nails drawing blood. Klaus curses, the little bite of pain the thing that allows him to follow her and he trembles through his own climax, hips locked to hers.

He rolls them when he's spent, groping for the discarded blanket and pulling it up over her shoulders. Resting her head on his shoulder Caroline stretches, lets out a content groan as Klaus' fingers comb through her hair. "Still not sold on this whole winter thing," she tells him.

His laughter shakes her, and Caroline hides a smile of her own. "Really? No matter. I suspect that I can convince you."

Glancing up Caroline smirks, "How about you convince me in the shower?"

Klaus really isn't one to let an opening like that go and Caroline finds herself under the hot spray at a dizzying speed.

She's totally drawing the line at sex in the frigid woods though. It might be one of their things but Caroline was pretty sure getting pine needles in delicate areas was a bad idea.


End file.
